


Carved

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean explains to Sam what tree carvings are for, and Sam decides to create his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved

“Dean, what's this?”

Dean turns to look at where his brother was pointing. “Oh that,” he shrugs lightly. “It's what people do when they think they're in love with someone. They carve their names into a tree.”

“Oh,” is all Sam says in response. Dean watches a thoughtful look spread across the younger's face. Sam turns sharply and takes off.

“Sam!” Dean cries following quickly. Dean is faster, but Sam's smaller frame allows him to slip away. It isn't long before Dean lost all sight of his brother. Dean searches frantically for Sam fearing what could happen if he disappeared for too long but breathes freely as he spotted the boy on the ground next to an old oak. “Sammy! Don't take off like that.”  
  
The young boy looks up. “Sorry, Dean. Had to find the perfect tree.”  
  
Dean feels confused. “For what?”

“For my carving!” Sam points at the markings now carved into the side of the tree. Dean starts. Crude letters spell out both Sam's name and his own.

“Uh, wow, Sam, I don’t know what to say.”

“So everyone knows I love you,” Sam announces proudly.

Dean swallows as he takes in the small Dean + Sam surrounded in a heart. “Geez, Sam, thanks. That’s, uh, that’s real awesome of you.”

“You love me too, right, De?”

Dean looks down at his brother. Sam’s eyes sparkle up in earnest expectation and damn if he doesn’t love every part of him. He ruffles Sam’s hair. “Course I do, kiddo. Ain’t nobody but you and dad.”

Sam smiles bright and rushes into his arms. “Thank you, Dean,” Sam mumbles in his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah you’re welcome. How about we go get some ice cream, huh?”

Sam jumps and pulls at his arm. “Really?”

“Course. What are big brother’s for?” Dean laughs in response. He turns and gazes at the small carving again. And apparently, he thinks, to love more than anything.


End file.
